1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to application processing control system, and more particularly, to methods of controlling the behavior of one or more target applications processing systems without modifying the target application processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Information processing systems today consist of application processing systems for each type of information and require complex sets of programs to process information. Typical examples of such application processing systems include Internet browsers for browsing the Internet, HTML (HyperText Management Language) Editors for creating Internet WEB Pages, word processors, GroupWare for office documents, transaction processing applications for accessing and processing business mission-critical transactions, decision support tools to collect and analyze historical data to make decisions, etc.
Technological advances in hardware such as hand held devices, however, are still limited in executing application programs due to very small memory area and lack of storage devices associated with these devices. As a result, users of such systems have to write or purchase separate pocket-size application processing systems which are unable to provide the performance available on desktop computer systems. There is therefore a need for a universal information appliance system that can run, with all its functionalities and without modification, on most kinds of information systems, including hand-held devices, and that is simple to use in creating and executing applications without requiring any external programming tools.